


small dragons allowed

by Merideath



Series: the dragon verse [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Coffee Shop, Dragons, Gen, Idris the dragonet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/pseuds/Merideath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A floral sign in the corner of the cafe’s window reads ‘small dragons allowed’. The cafe is half empty, the scents of coffee, cinnamon, and burnt toast fill the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	small dragons allowed

**Author's Note:**

> _I realised yesterday that I never actually made a graphic for[ **the dragon verse**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2393156) and as I was playing around with a bit of dialogue I wrote (to take place at the same time as @aenaria’s [**The Internet is for Dragons**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4424180), it seemed like the perfect thing to do. The little dragon in the picture isn't quite how I imagine Idris but as I had the gif saved on my phone it was close enough._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I may have been influence by sense8 for who the little family is. Okay **a lot** influenced. Anyway I hope you like the fluff.

A floral sign in the corner of the cafe’s window reads ‘small dragons allowed’. The cafe is half empty, the scents of coffee, cinnamon, and burnt toast fill the air. Music and the babble of a handful of customers makes the place feel more inviting. Maybe not a place he would call home, but it’s quiet enough for his liking. A few teenage girls sit giggling over their phones, two women are laughing at a table near the back, with a little girl coloring on a piece of butcher paper beside them, and an older fellow with a potbellied mustard yellow dragon sleeping at his feet is twirling a teaspoon in an earthenware cup.

Steve orders an Americano with cream, a scone with butter and strawberry jam, and a pot of dragon friendly treats. Which seemed to consist of tiny cubes of melon, ham, and grapes cut in half, and stuffed in a pot with a lime green cartoon dragonfly winking.

Steve had the sneaking suspicion that Idris would take one look at what was clearly meant for her and attack his fruit scone with great delight. He is only half right, it would seem, as Idris crawls from the safety of his sweatshirt hood to investigate the sugar pot ignoring his steaming bowl ( _why was it in a bowl and not a mug?_ ) of coffee.

She is still matching the color of Steve’s blue hoodie as she gathers up a few grains of brown sugar from the bowl on the table.

“Excuse me, Mr Captain, is that your new dragon? What about Liberty Belle?” a little girl whispers. Her eyes are wide and her small hands grip the back of an empty chair at his table.

Idris gives out a startled squeak and dives back into Steve. Small claws scramble up to his shoulder, and the assortment of ‘treasure’ the dragonet placed in his hood shifts.

“Hi,” Steve says with a cautious smile. “This little dragon belongs to a friend of mine.”

“Liberty is still your dragon though, right? You didn’t trade her in for a new one, like my mom traded in the old car.”

“Liberty Belle is as much my dragon as I’m her person.”

“Oh…okay, then,” the little girl sighs, releasing her death grip on the back of the chair.

  
“Is she your favorite dragon?”

“Nope, but she is my favorite Avenger.”

“Ah.”

“Can I pet the little dragon? Do you think she likes cookies? I like cookies. But not the dragon kind. They’re gross. Mama says they have mealy mouth worms in ‘em.”

“I can safely say that Idris loves cookies.”

“Oh god, she’s not bothering you is she?“ a woman says. She wraps her arm around the child. “I’m so sorry.”

“No, no at all, ma’am,” Steve says.

“Hope, you aren’t bothering that man are you?”

“No, mama, he says I can give the little dragon a cookie. Can I get her a cookie?”

“Hope-”

“Please, mama, pleeeease. She’s so tiny,” Hope says, hands clasping together pleadingly. It’s a decent act, nothing like the cons he and Bucky pulled off behind the nuns backs, but enough to persuade a dollar out of her mother’s pocket.

“Sorry about that, Hope gets a little excited sometimes. She forgets the world and its heroes aren’t here to entertain her like her mom and I.”

“I, uh-”

“Your secret’s safe with me, Cap. Thank you for being kind to my baby.”

“It’s not a problem; she’s a cute kid,” he says. Steve absently strokes his fingers over Idris’s head, calming the little dragon as best he can.

Hope returns with a small cookie balanced on an equally small plate. The cookie is small, shaped like a gemstone with pale blue icing, or what looks like icing. The plate barely has time to touch down on the table before Idris is nudging at Steve’s hand, not quite brave enough to scamper across the table with Hope and her mother watching her. Hope picks up the cookie and holds it out very carefully.

“Go on, Idris,” he says. He moves his hand to the side and Idris clutches at his fingers with one paw and leans forward, as far as she can to reach the diamond shaped cookie. The cookie is small but it’s still too large for Idris’ paw and she switches from holding onto Steve with her free paw, to curling her tail around his wrist.

Idris chirps and grasps the cookie, pulling it to her chest.

“Look, mama, she likes it.”

“Mhmm, come on baby, say bye bye to the nice man and his pet.”

“He’s not a nice man, he’s the captain,” Hope says with a nod.


End file.
